The Night Club Surprise
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: It all happened when Morgan threatened to take away something very important to Reid. Morgan thought he could finally show Reid a good time and took him down to a Night Club, well it turns out Reid is just irresistible! No Slash! One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Seriously I don't know where this came from but I hope you guys enjoy it and stuff!**

**Don't own anything involving Criminal Minds! **

Reid never fancied going out and interacting with people but when Morgan threatened to go to his apartment and smash all his Doctor Who DVDs did he have much of a choice? Morgan had dragged Reid to this hot, sweaty, claustrophobia club which had the overpowering aroma of alcohol and sex. Reid had to twist and turn his way through love sick and just plain sick dirty people to find their table. Reid felt like scrubbing himself clean he felt so dirty. Morgan, of course, was having the time of his life, it was like watching a fat kid in a chocolate factory, he was practical driving into women. Reid on the other hand had wished he hadn't of agreed to come, he thought then that he could just buy a new set of Doctor Who DVDs but then there was the trouble of escaping this place and he wasn't game enough to people through the grinding bodies and having to gag onto one of them.

Reid was sitting at the table, begging and hoping the night would just end but these people were relentless! They didn't seem to slow down at all. Morgan smiled at him, a goofy smile, as three women practically threw themselves at him. Reid felt his social awkwardness kick in as a very petite, very gorgeous women sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey Handsome, you look lonely," Her voice was so sweet, like honey. He felt his breathing pick up. She was so pretty, as she pattered those long black eyelashes at him and gave a cute smile.

" H-Hey a-and n-no, I'm w-with a-a f-friend, h-his name is M-Morgan," He felt so stupid, she would think he was stupid and run off before his eyes but to his surprise, she moved in closer to him, lett6ing her blonde locks of hair fall gently onto his shoulder, and he felt their hands brush against each other. It sent jolts through his body and he felt so tranquil and so relaxed he hardly remembered where he was anymore.

"Well let's show that friend of yours that he ain't the only one having a good time," She giggled and little girly giggle and wrapped her slender arm around his waist and pulled him off his sit. He honestly didn't know what the hell was going on but right now he actually didn't seem to care as he gazed into her soft brown eyes.

Without any warning, her lips met his and it was as if fireworks exploded from him as he lustfully returned the gesture, pulling her in tighter, forgetting everything around him. It was so sweet, so delicious, so tender that he was lost in her mouth. Combining saliva and tongues. Sweat started to drip faintly down his forehead as they dove deeper into the lustful kiss, arma wrapped around each other, his hand glided down to her waist and her hand gripped his hair lightly, demanding more.

They barely let go of each other as she moved closer to his ear, nibbling it a tiny bit, he felt her hot breath against his neck, and whispered in a low voice, "Let's go someplace else," He nodded without question and they danced their way out of the club and into the comfort of Reid's apartment.

Morgan was dumbfounded, the women around him kept dancing as he stopped moving. Reid… Reid just left with an insanely hot woman. How… how could he? He stood there, watching as they deepened their kiss. He was just sitting there one moment and the next he has a girl! The girl started to nibble on his ear slightly before whispering into his ear and with that they left, just left. Morgan stood there, ignoring the girls that were throwing themselves at him and walked out of the club. He quickly got out his phone and fumbled with sweaty hands at the buttons.

"Hey Baby Girl, you'll never believe what just happened," He was truly astonished!

**Tell me what you think! And if you guys have any ideas just PM me and I'll give it a go! Hope you liked it! Hahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I said it would be a one shot but someone requested a second chapter so I have done one and this does conclude this series! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Same same warnings, if I had any.**

**And I do not own Criminal Minds!**

Reid walked into the BAU, a goofy grin smeared across his face. Wow, was all he could say. That. Was. Amazing. He hadn't expect for that night to be so good, god he never expect to be hit on by a girl. He should thank Morgan but that would properly just boost is raging ego and that wasn't needed. Reid decided it was best just not to tell anyone, after all no one really needed to know. They all would just joke about it and say stuff and Reid really didn't want the added attention. So he walked simply over to the coffee machine and made his daily coffee and walked over to his desk and sat down, totally relaxed.

"Did you hear about Reid last night?!"Garcia squealed at Prentiss who looked eager along with JJ.

"What is it?" They both demanded, excitement and eagerness imploding in them as they waited almost impatiently for the exciting news.

"Reid… Reid… Reid got a cute girl last night!" Her high pitch squeal echoed through her den as the two other women looked shocked along with glee and their minds were screaming inside at the news.

"Oh my god!" JJ exclaimed, barely finding the words. It was so new, so unusual for Reid to be with a girl. She could barely handle breathing by herself as she grasped the concept of it.

"Did they do it?" Prentiss asked eagerly, wanting more and more of this juicy information.

"I don't know, Morgan was there but Reid left with this girl," Garcia was practically bouncing up and down with joy and excitement.

"Well let's go ask him," JJ suggested and all three girls hurriedly, nearly tripping over each other as they raced out of the den and into the Pen.

They spotted him. Now they were racing towards him. Reid didn't know what was happening as the three girls basically pounced on him with wide grins on their faces.

"So what did you do last?" Prentiss asked, JJ and Garcia were giggling in the background at the question before looking at Reid with wide eyes.

"Nothing really," Reid simply answered, it was a total and complete utter lie. The three looked disappointed at the response but that didn't seem to stop them as they moved in closer. Reid felt incredibly uncomfortable at the sudden invasion of privacy.

"Really? Nothing at all? Not even getting some?" JJ bust out, setting off Garcia and Prentiss into a barrel of laughter and nearly falling to the floor from the heat and laughing.

"How did you know!?"Reid shrieked, they weren't supposed to know. How did they know? He felt himself grow hot and sweaty. Going fifty shades of red at the response and feeling himself crumble away.

"Morgan told me," Garcia piped up, red in the face from the fits of laughter and thetopic of conversation.

"But… oh right," Realization came rushing back to Reid. He had mostly forgot everything else except her. Her soft flawless skin. Soft eatable lips. Long silky hair. The hot, sweaty…

"Hey my man got some!" Morgan exclaimed, pulling Reid out of his lovely train of thoughts, "He left with the most sexiest woman in the club and all he was doing was sitting down!"

Reid felt burning hot flushes run through his body at that and looked down, embarrassed, at the ground.

"Aw come on guys, I think we're embarrassing him," JJ quipped and everyone gave off pouting looks before giving smirks and flashes of congratulations to Reid and walking off to their work stations.

Reid finally felt relieved and walked slowly to his desk, his thought recoiling to the events of last night. He gave a wide smirk and to think she was still at his apartment.

* * *

**So tell me what you thought! I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to hear from you wonderful people.**


End file.
